


Hey, Stranger

by clotpolesonly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Flirting, Jordan Parrish is from Iowa, M/M, Meet-Cute, Sheriff Stilinski is a Matchmaker, but he gets lucky sometimes, not necessarily a good one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolesonly/pseuds/clotpolesonly
Summary: Only upside to the jeep breaking down on the way into town was that this might get him out of dinner with his dad and the new deputy he kept texting Stiles about. Better or worse than the random cute bagger from the grocery store? Yet to be determined. Either way, probably straight. Again.
Relationships: Jordan Parrish/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 17
Kudos: 178
Collections: Stiles Shipping Central Ficlet Exchange





	Hey, Stranger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvanesDust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/gifts).



> since this event is for a rare-pair-geared Stiles shipping server, i felt it was my moral obligation to NOT write for Sterek or Stackson (the two things i have written the most for), so here's some Starrish for you XD

The jeep crapped out halfway through town, because of course it did. It could sense the end of its journey was in sight, dad’s house only a few miles away, and decided that it had done enough in getting him this far from Virginia. It had earned its rest. Stiles could just _walk_ the rest of the way home with everything he owned piled on his back like a medieval peasant.

Only upside was that this might get him out of dinner with his dad and the new deputy he kept texting Stiles about. Better or worse than the random cute bagger from the grocery store? Yet to be determined. Either way, probably straight. Again.

Before Stiles could start his trek home, a car drew up next to him. The guy who got out looked straight off a Welcome To Iowa billboard, but, like, in a good way. Blond and blue-eyed, megawatt smile, and a perfectly polite, “Hey, stranger! Need help?”

Stiles looked him up and down and got a once-over in return. He grinned. “Wouldn’t say no.”

The guy popped the hood and started poking around without judging all the duct tape. Good sign. “New in town?”

“Returning,” Stiles told him. “Graduated and moving home.”

“Welcome back, then!” Iowa slammed the hood shut with a satisfied air and leaned his hip against it, giving Stiles his full attention. “You, uh, got any big plans for the night?”

Stiles wanted so badly to say _‘That depends—are you free?’_ But his phone buzzed with a text from his dad reminding him to dress nice for dinner, make a good impression, and he sighed.

“Unfortunately, yes,” he said with a roll of his eyes. “My dad keeps trying to set me up. He’s aggressively supportive of my sexuality, which I appreciate, but also his gaydar sucks. So, if he remains true to form, this guy will be straight and I’ll be all yours by tomorrow night!”

Iowa laughed, head thrown back and dazzling smile on full display. He had dimples. Fuck, maybe Stiles could tell his dad the jeep broke down two towns over, spend the night with this guy, and make his grand entrance tomorrow instead.

“Who’s the lucky guy?” Iowa asked. “Maybe I know him. Could give you a heads-up on what to expect.”

Stiles scrolled through his texts. “One of my dad’s coworkers. Some deputy named Parrish. What kind of name is that, anyway? Not that I’m one to talk about weird names.”

Iowa’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. Then a slow smile blossomed on his face. “Oh, so _you’re_ Stiles.”

It was Stiles’ turn for surprise. “Yeah, that’s me.”

“Well, I have good news for you, Stiles,” Iowa said. “Your dad’s gaydar is improving.” He patted the jeep’s hood once more and turned to leave. “I’ll see you later.”

“Wait!” Stiles called after him, more than a little confused. “I didn’t even get your name!”

Iowa just winked at him.

Turns out, he already had it anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> [rebloggable on tumblr!](https://clotpolesonly.tumblr.com/post/638961981619109888/hey-stranger)


End file.
